500 years in one night
by EXALTED oreo
Summary: The way that i think Inuyasha should have ending trash summery have fun


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any form**

**Authors Notes: So yeah I think this is the way the series should have ended. Obviously not content wise but the idea I think is better. Anyways try to bear with some of my mistakes. Also don't question how Inuyasha knows the exact date and time Kagome will emerge from the well. Enjoy**

Naraku had been destroyed only four days ago and the jewel with him. Unfortunately with the Shikon no Tama's demise the well began to degrade and return to the ground, so the well could only be used for a short while longer. The stars were already out signifying how late it was. Kagome and Inuyasha were standing somberly next to the well saying their farewells.

"Kagome……" Inuyasha wore a depressed look on his face as he said goodbye to Kagome for the final time on the edge of the well. Tears were trying to force themselves from his eyes, but he resisted. He knew that Kagome had to return to her time even though it pained him greatly. "Kagome, I love you, but this is not the final time I will see you. I will go on living until your time and I will be waiting for you on the other side of the well. So don't worry you will see me shortly."

"I love you too, Inuyasha and I believe that you will be waiting for me." Kagome's face was stained red from all the tears she had shed in the past day. She had already said her tearful goodbye's to everyone especially Miroku and Sango, because out of everyone they were human and therefore they would no longer be alive in her time. Although the true source of her pain was the knowledge that Inuyasha had to live 500 years without her, were as Kagome only had to wait mere minutes for them to be reunited.

"Kagome, please go I know that I will be waiting on the other side." Inuyasha drew Kagome into a tight embrace. He didn't notice but he let small droplets of tears slip from his eyes into Kagome's soft hair. He thought to himself_, I'm going to miss her, she's more to me then my own life. _Kagome buried her head deep into his chest, letting the tears flow freely again. They both stayed in each other's embrace, until Inuyasha slowly pulled away, kissing her as he went. Tears still streaming from her eyes Kagome chocked up,

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I will love you always." She turned and slipped into the well, which after she disappeared, collapsed into the ground leaving nothing but a pile of rubble. Solemnly Inuyasha turned and walked silently from the well.

When Kagome emerged from the well she was greeted with the usually sight of the inside of the storehouse. She felt tears well up in her eyes when she saw no sign of the hanyou. She let out a painful whimper because of this she didn't notice the shine door slide open.

"Hey Kagome what are you crying for I'm here like I promised." It took a moment to process the voice she heard. When she looked up and saw the hanyou she loved, he hadn't aged although his attire had changed except for Tessaiga, which still hung from his hip, and the rosary still dangled from his neck. He now wore a red sweatshirt, reminiscent of his fire rat rob, with loose fitting jeans. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to say something?" There was no fierceness in his voice only a hint of humor. Kagome said nothing but lunched herself at Inuyasha unleashing another torrent of tears. He pulled her close inhaling her scent for the first time in what seemed like ages. He remembered the calming affect it had on him. He felt it almost instantly wasted away all of the loneliness that had plagued him for 500 years. Breaking the embrace momentarily Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately on the lips, she returned it with the same passion. Kagome broke away panting, allowing herself to regain her breath before asking,

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry I've made you endure so much just for me." He scoffed

"Keh, what are you talking about I love you and nothing would ever stop me from seeing you again." He seemed like the same stubborn hanyou that she had left on the other side of the well only minutes ago.

"Wait Inuyasha how have you been living?" Kagome's question caused him to bow his head low ears drooping as well.

"Well I…. have had to steal to stay alive. I can't work because of what I am." Kagome nodded understandingly.

"Well it can't be helped I'm just happy your alive. O yeah how's Shippou doing?" Her smile radiated with happiness. Although it was dashed way when she saw Inuyasha shake his head sadly.

"I don't know." He paused briefly before continuing. "After Miroku and Sango passed happily on, they had like 10 kids, me, Sesshomaru, and Shippou started traveling together. I think we traveled for maybe 100 year." Inuyasha looked upwards racking his brain to try remember. "Regardless I think it was around 1783 when we were all attack by Buddhist monks, this was when all yokia were being eradicated; anyways when we were attacked Shippou wanted us to run but, Sesshomaru being who he was wanted to fight. I think he took out 300 monks before they were able to seal him. I don't think why would have been able to seal him if the Baksaiga hadn't been purified, causing it to lose its power." Inuyasha wore a pained expression on his face he was still unhappy about the loss of his brother. Kagome noticed,

"Inuyasha if it's painful to remember then it's alright." She was whispering softly to try and sooth his pain away.

"It's alright I'm fine. So after Sesshomaru was sealed Shippou bravely told me to run, saying that I had to live to see you again. That was the last I saw of him, I don't know if he was sealed, killed, or is still roaming around." Kagome was taken aback by Shippou's act. She secretly thanked him for saving Inuyasha.

"So what happened after that," she questioned further.

"Well after that it became very dangerous, I had some close run-ins with some monks. O and Koga also died a little before the Tokugawa Bakufu fell. Thankfully after it fell, yokia hunting stopped completely." He took a breath considering what to say next. "I think it was 1910 when I moved into Edo recently turned Tokyo. It didn't take me long to find this shine, I mean it was sort of familiar landscape, although it had changed a lot since Kaede's village. From that point on I waited until you were born. Once you were I watched over you until today." Kagome giggled softly bringing Inuyasha closer to her body, when realization struck her,

"Wait you mean to say that at some points there were two Inuyasha's in this time?" Inuyasha laughed happily, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Yea, although when the past me came I kept my distance, so the past me wouldn't notice present me. If that makes sense" Kagome looked puzzled, but she decided it didn't matter. They continued to talk until the morning sun began to slip through the crack in the shed door.

"What it's already morning? Lets go inside I have to tell mom that your going to be living here from now on." Kagome grabbed hold of Inuyasha hand and pulled him into her home.

"It's been awhile since I've walked through those doors." Inuyasha wore an extremely nostalgic look on his face as he stared around the interior of the house. Kagome thought she saw sadness buried deep in his eyes, but she said nothing about it.

"Mom, I'm home. Were are you?" She half expected her mom to still be asleep, but to her surprise she heard her mom call from the kitchen.

"O Kagome your home, I'm in the kitchen dear.' Kagome nodded her head and pulled Inuyasha into the kitchen, were her mom was making breakfast.

"There you are Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi smiled lightly, although she was confused at Inuyasha's new attire. "Inuyasha," switching her attention to him, "It's odd to see you wearing modern clothing, " She joked, obviously amused. Kagome explained to her mom the situation with Inuyasha and how he was going to be living with them. Her mom was cool with it, in fact she was ecstatic, because she knew her daughter loved him and she herself wanted grandchildren with dog-ears.

"Well anyways mom I'm wiped so I'm going to sleep." Kagome tiredly walked up the stairs Inuyasha en tow. After they left Mrs. Higurashi allowed a smile to slip, that almost resembled Miroku's lecherous look. After reaching her room Kagome flopped down on her bed. Inuyasha stood in the center of the room taking in the scenery of the room were he first confessed to Kagome. He smiled happily. He then sat down on Kagome's bed next to her. Seconds later he felt soft arms rap themselves around his chest and pull him parallel with Kagome. They had slept lain over each every now and again in the Sengoku period, so it was nothing new. As though it were natural Inuyasha lugged his lovers body onto his chest bringing her into a tight embrace. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's neck, he growled contently. Kagome's smell was overwhelming him; he felt his entire body set into a state of relaxation that he had not felt for an extremely long period of time. He felt his mind begin to slip; he knew he would fall asleep soon. He breathed lightly,

"I love you, Kagome." Losing himself to the vale of sleep he closed his eye and slept.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered, soon after she was pulled into a state of sleep.

**Authors Notes: I plan on writing another chapter maybe I don't know. I don't think this is my best I should have done a better job because I think that it's a really good idea. But anyways if you liked it just say, so thanks.**


End file.
